Fragile Love
by Sasuke-Uchiha-Bad-Boy
Summary: It's a SasuxHina fanfic. They fall for each other but are afraid to show their feelings. When they finally get together the happiness seems like it will last forever, but alas every love has tragedy. I'm sorry to all fans, but I have discontinued this
1. So Close To You

Chapter 1: So Close To You Sasuke

Diclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto... But I wish...

Sasuke sat in silence. He could feel the sun beating down on his back. He had so much to think about but he could barely even concentrate. He couldn't get her off of his. The way her beautiful lavender eyes sparkled when she was happy… the way she plays with her fingers all time. Nobody knew that he had a crush on Hinata. He had been attracted to her for a while now. She was the only girl that didn't cream over him all the time. He chuckled. Sakura would die if she ever found out about this.

There was a sound behind him. He whipped around and took a swing at whatever was behind him. He stopped his fist and staggered backwards when he saw the so-called "attacker". It was Hinata! She gasped and fell over backwards, food flying out of the picnic basket she was carrying.

"Are you okay?" he asked her, putting off his usual cold tone.

"I'm so sorry!" she said shyly. She quickly began putting the food back in the basket.

"It isn't your fault." He bent down to help her. Her face was beat red.

"You don't need to help me. I-I can get it. It's my fault. I shouldn't be sneaking up on you like that. I'm so clumsy! Please forgive me Sasuke-kun!"

It's okay, really. Don't be so hard on yourself," he said in a comforting voice. "I should be thinking before I act." Now's your chance! Make a move! He purposely reached for the same loaf of bread as her. Her delicate hand was soft and warm beneath his rough one. He noticed that she wasn't wearing her coat. She gasped and her hand shot away from his. It went straight to her mouth and she bit her finger. She blushed even more. Her face was practically maroon.

Tell her! "Hinata, do you mind if I tell you something?" Yes, that's right. Don't mess up now.

"Um, I-uh-well-erm," her breath caught in her throat. She paused for a second then dropped her coat and basket, put her hands over her bright red face, and ran into the forest.

"Hinata, wait! Come back!" Damn! So close! He picked up her coat. It was still warm. He brought it to his face and inhaled her scent. She smells wonderful. He spread the coat out on the ground and laid down on it. When will I be alone with her again, he thought. I'll be careful not to spook her next time. He hadn't realized how tired he was. Before he knew it he had drifted off to sleep. 


	2. Regrets and Decisions

Chapter 2: Regrets and Decisions Hinata

Hinata ran as fast as she could. She ran and ran until she realized that Sasuke hadn't followed her and then fell to her knees. As she tried to steady her breathing she smacked her forehead with the palm of her hand. Stupid, stupid, STUPID! Why did I do that? My shyness took over again. I hope he's not angry with me for running away from him. Oh, he's always so nice to me! I hope what he needed to tell me wasn't too important. It kind of seemed like he meant to grab my hand… and come to think of it, he's never that nice to anyone else. Is it possible? Does Sasuke like me? She shook her head. What a stupid thought. If he were interested in girls then he would already be with somebody. With all those other girls around him he would never notice a klutz like me.

Oh! I dropped my stuff! She sighed. I need to go back and get it… I'll just have to tough it out. She got up and headed back towards the edge of the forest where she had run into Sasuke. With every step she took she reassured herself that she could do this.

Suddenly she was out of the forest. She shielded her eyes from the bright sunlight and waited for them to adjust. When her vision came back she looked around. She found Sasuke fast asleep on her coat. He looked very peaceful, as if he was having a pleasant dream. She simply didn't have the heart to wake him up. She picked up her basket. Now, what to do with all this food? I can't eat it alone… perhaps Sasuke-kun would like some? Yes, that's it. I'll set up a picnic so that when he wakes up I can apologize over lunch. And maybe get some answers to my questions. She spread the blanket out and began setting out the food. There was bread, ramen, salad, rice cakes, and tea all home made, packaged, and lidded so that it wouldn't spill. She got out the plastic dishes and sorted the food onto them. She poured tea into the cups and set the chopsticks next to the plates.

"Perfect!" she said to no one but herself. "Now I wait." She sat down next to Sasuke. Not ten minutes had passed when he opened his eyes and sat up. 


	3. Unfamiliar Emotions

Chapter 3: Unfamiliar Emotions

_Sasuke_

Sasuke awoke but kept his eyes closed. He felt a familiar presence. _Hinata must be here. Her scent is very strong. Wait, I can't tell her this soon! Not after scaring her like that! What would she think? Is this fear that I'm feeling? _It felt strange to him. _I've never feared anything in my whole life. Why be afraid of my own emotions?_

He opened his eyes. Hinata's shin was mere inches away from his face. He sat up quickly. _Why is she so close to me?_

"Good you're awake! I set up a picnic to apologize for running away from you earlier. I hope you're hungry," she said in a meek voice. She played with her fingers. She looked very cute.

He sat there staring at her stupidly. _She's so cute!_

"Are you okay?" She tilted her head and looked at him.

"Oh!" He got her coat out from underneath himself and handed it to her. "I must have drifted off."

"Th-thank you." She slipped the coat on and zipped it up. "Um, what did you want to tell me?" she asked, with some trouble.

"It was, um," he spat out. _What should I say? _

"Yes," she said patiently.

"I… wanted to say that I was sorry for scaring you like that." _Rrg! What am I so afraid of?_

"Oh…" She was obviously thinking about something. "It's okay. W-would you like to eat now?" She gestured towards the picnic.

His stomach growled. "That's a great idea." He walked over to the food and sat down. He grabbed his chopsticks and brought a bite of ramen to his mouth. "Mmm! This is delicious! Did you make this?" He took another bite.

"Thank you! You're too kind! The recipe is a secret." She poked at her food but didn't eat any. She looked as if something was troubling her.

He swallowed his mouthful of ramen. "What's wrong?"

"Well, I… Sasuke-kun why are you so nice to me, but your heart stays cold to everyone else?" She blushed.

_So you noticed that. Okay. _"I never really thought about it. I suppose it's because you're so calm. You're a nice change from Naruto and Sakura. They never shut up."

A kunai flew in front of Sasuke's face and stuck in a nearby tree with a dull 'thunk'. "Hey!" He looked to the source. Naruto stood with his arms crossed. _Is he trying to look threatening? _Naruto had on the most ridiculous face Sasuke had ever seen. It looked like a cross between pouting and angry. _It's not working. _He suppressed a laugh.

"Who do you think you are? You can't say that about me! If anyone's annoying it's you!"

Sakura ran up and pushed Naruto over. "Don't talk to Sasuke like that! What are you _thinking_ you idiot? That kunai could have easily killed him!"

Naruto got back on his feet. "Exactly!" he shouted in her face.

_Oh yay. _They went on and on throwing petty insults at each other until Sakura noticed the picnic that he and Hinata were sharing.

"Sasuke, are you… having lunch with Hinata?" She looked confused.

"Yes I am. Why would you care?" he said, putting the cold tone back in his voice. He said that even though he knew exactly why she cared. _So, so predictable. Stupid fangirl. _

"But-I-she-you… hmph!" She turned on her heel and walked away.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and sighed heavily. "I _really_ don't feel like dealing with this right now," he said in a bored tone. He got up and headed into the forest.

Naruto laughed. "You're just scared! I'll let you go this time, but next time I won't go so easy on you! Believe it!"

"Goodbye Hinata," he called back. "Sorry to leave you with that idiot."

"Hey!" Naruto lost his balance and fell over. "Aww, man!" _What a loser._

"Goodbye Sasuke-kun," Hinata said quietly. "I'll see you around."


	4. Suck It Up

Chapter 4: Suck It Up

_Hinata_

Hinata watched as Sasuke faded away into the dark of the forest. _He isn't telling me the whole truth._ _I must find out what he's keeping from me. I'll follow him. _Naruto poked her in the shoulder. She ignored him. _But first to distract Naruto. Easy. Ramen. _He poked her again, this time harder. A lot harder.

"Ouch!"

"Hey, what's goin' on between you and Sasuke? Huh? _Huh? _What is it?"

She rubbed her shoulder. The poke really had hurt. "Wh-what? I-it's nothing like that! We were only having lunch…"

"Oh really? Then why's he being so nice to you? Uh, not that I was spying on you or anything."

"Would you like some ramen, Naruto-kun?" She pointed to the food.

"Believe it!" He ran over to the food and began stuffing is face with noodles.

_Now I'm free to go. He'll never notice that I'm gone. _She walked into the forest. _If I hurry I can catch up to Sasuke. Maybe I can find the courage to question him further… no I _will _find the courage. I can do this! _She continued walking, now with a lively bounce in her step.


	5. The Truth Revealed

Chapter 5: The Truth Revealed

_Sasuke_

_NARUTO! One of these days I'll kill that Fucking brat! _He kicked a rock and watched as it bounced along on the ground and then hit a tree root. _I can't believe he ruined my perfect lunch with Hinata! And on top of that Hinata noticed that I treat her differently from everyone else. Well, maybe that's not so bad. At least she won't get quite as scared when I tell her how I feel about her. If_ _I ever tell her. Nonsense. I know I will. _He noticed that thinking about Hinata was calming him down a great deal. He stared at the ground that was passing beneath him and focused on a picture of Hinata. She was in the woods, standing in the only patch of light shining through the trees. She wasn't wearing her coat. She looked like an angel. He felt all the anger leave him and he looked forward again.

Footsteps. From behind. He kept walking and acted like he didn't notice the follower. Whoever was following him either wasn't very smart, or wasn't trying to sneak up on him. He slowly moved his hand toward his kunai holster. He slipped his hand into it and grasped a cold kunai. He focused on where the sound was coming from. _That's where I need to aim._ As he was about to turn around and throw it, he recognized the sweet smell of Hinata. He took his hand away from the kunai and abruptly stopped walking. _Here's my chance._

"Why did you follow me, Hinata?"

She gasped, obviously surprised that he knew who it was. She paused for a second. "I-I'm not quite sure," she said in a quiet, timid voice.

Sasuke turned to look at her. She was staring at the ground and playing with her fingers. He never got tired of seeing her do that. _Now… do it now._

"Hinata…" _Yes… go._

She looked up at him with curiosity, her cheeks with a splash of redness in them. She looked so beautiful, so innocent. He stepped towards her and clasped both of her beautiful, soft hands in his. This time she didn't pull away from him. Instead she looked up into his eyes and moved closer to him.


	6. Close To Perfect

Chapter 6: Close to Perfect

_Both_

Sasuke stared into the endless depths of her eyes. The milky lavender enveloped him. He could tell that she had been yearning for him just as much as he had been for her. There was a deep understanding between them.

His gorgeous red eyes captivated her. _Is this really happening to me, or am I just dreaming? _He brought her hands to his lips and kissed them softly. _I was right. He likes me._ The spot where his lips had touched her was left with a tingling feeling. She pressed her cheek against his and slowly moved towards his mouth, allowing her lips to brush against his cheek. She paused and then tilted her head slightly. Sasuke moved the rest of the way, kissing her softly on the lips. He moved away but came right back for another kiss, this one with a little more fire in it. _Her lips… they're so soft. _She took her hands away from his and put both of them on his face. She looked into his eyes with a burning passion. She pulled him in for another kiss. This time he slipped his tongue into her mouth. He put one hand on the small of her back and pulled her closer to him. With the other hand he ran is fingers through her silky blue hair and held the back of her head. He could feel the movement of their kissing through the swaying of her head in his hand. He slipped the hand that was on her back into the pocket of her capris. She ran her fingers through his hair then moved one hand to his neck and the other one to his upper back. The taste and feel of her warm mouth on his drove him wild. _Kiss me harder,_ she thought. He plowed his tongue into her mouth eagerly, as if he had read her mind.

"Mmm…" Hinata sighed. She nibbled on his lower lip. It felt so right. Sasuke brought his hands to the back of her neck and removed her headband. He then moved his head downward and kissed her neck. She stretched her neck to give him more flesh to kiss. All of a sudden her hands got a mind of their own. They moved to the bottom of Sasuke's shirt and pulled it off over his head. She ran her fingers all over his bare torso. Her fingers felt so, so good against his bare skin. The kissing made its way back to her mouth. He unzipped her coat, slid it down her arms, and let it fall to the ground, revealing a gorgeous body in a tight black tank top. He felt her curves with his hands and rested them on her hips. Her pulse was racing.

Out of the corner of her eye Hinata saw two figures, one pink and the other orange, emerge from the trees. She snapped her head around. Naruto and Sakura stood with their jaws dropped. Hinata and Sasuke couldn't bring themselves to let go of each other. _Oh shit, _thought Sasuke, _now the brat knows._

"Ha! I knew something was going on! Believe it!" He fell to the ground and rolled around laughing. _What a jackass._

A single tear rolled down Sakura's cheek then she burst into tears and ran away.

Hinata looked at Naruto and then Sasuke. She had never seen Sasuke so angry. She buried her face, which was now bright red, in his chest._ Oh no! He's going to hurt him! _With one sweeping motion, he picked her up and carried her away from Naruto, who was still on the ground laughing idiotically. She thought it best to remain silent. After walking for a while they arrived at a clearing with a deep, pure spring. He sat her down on a large, flat rock and plopped down next to her. He was _really, really_ pissed.

"I hate him so much." He stared at the ground, his vision blurred with anger._ I'll kill him._

Hinata leaned against him, put her arms around his waist, and rested her head on his bare chest. _Calm down. It's okay. _His heart softened immediately. He put his arm around the beautiful angel and rested his head on top of hers._ How can I stay mad with this sweet girl holding on to me like this?_ Softly and slowly he stroked her lovely hair. _She's mine at last._ They sat in silence, embracing one another. After a while Hinata fell asleep in his arms.

"Sweet dreams, wonderful girl."


	7. Hinata's Song

Chapter 7:Hinata's Song

_Hinata_

"Ah," Hinata sighed. She opened her eyes, yawned, and stretched. She looked around. _Where is Sasuke? He wouldn't leave me here alone for no reason. He'll be back, I'm sure of it. _She felt good about herself for staying with him instead of running away. _I wonder how long I've been sleeping? _She stood up and stretched again, raising her hands high above her head. _Now what to do until he gets back… maybe I could go for a swim? _She walked over to the edge of the spring. Instead of the shore gradually sloping downward, the drop-off to the depths was immediate. She bent down and put her hand in the water to test the temperature. _Perfect! Not too cold, not too warm. _She removed her clothes and laid them down on a large rock. She sat down on the edge of the shore and slowly lowered herself into the crystal clear water. She watched as the waves caused by her movement rippled across the otherwise smooth surface of the spring. She dipped her head underwater and swam downward then allowed herself float back to the surface. She rolled onto her back and relaxed her body completely so that she could float on the surface. _Sasuke… he does like me… what a surprise. This is the best thing that's ever happened to me, even though Naruto and Sakura caught us. _She hummed a soft tune. _I released a side of Sasuke that I never knew existed… the side of him that yearns for love. Who would have known that he could be so sweet? _She began to sing instead of humming. It was a beautiful soft song about a young girl who ran away from her home to be with her true love. _Sometimes the thing you expect the least is exactly what happens. Life is full of little surprises. _The last note of the song rang out through the clearing. She let out a relaxed sigh. _I hope Sasuke gets back soon._

"You have a beautiful voice."_ I spoke too soon._

Her eyes snapped open. Her body tensed, causing her to lose her buoyancy. She fell underwater. Without thinking, she gasped and her lungs filled with water. She tried to get back above the surface but it was useless. The water in her lungs added too much weight to her. _Oh no… Sasuke…_

"Hinata!" She heard Sasuke jump in after her. Slowly she sank, further and further. _Sasuke…_ She reached out towards him. Her vision went blurry and she passed out.


End file.
